Inevitable
by Helena Mariel
Summary: He was not appreciative of humans. He savored solace. But growing fond of her seemed to be inevitable... A story told in drabbles.
1. Kagome

Hello!

This is my first shot at writing a story in drabbles. Each chapter will be 100 words long, except on random occasions where I will write 500 to 1,000 word chapters. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated, because they give us writers' helpful criticism. I hope you enjoy!

Warm regards,

_Helena Mariel_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was sitting in a crowded train car, heading towards her first day at her new job.

She had once held a respectable position as a junior partner in a reputable law firm. Unfortunate circumstances had forced her to resign, however.

The loss of what had been an enormous part of her life had deeply shaken her confidence. It had taken her long weeks to recover, and unemployment had made her desperate enough to contact a temp agency.

They'd seemed impressed at her credentials and quickly offered her what they insisted was a '_most_ coveted position' inside Nijurokuya Corporation.

* * *

Nijurokuya_:_ 'crescent moon'.


	2. Seventy-five

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome had severely underestimated the size and splendor of the Nijurokuya Corporation.

The building seemed to stretch out endlessly towards the sky and was made of pristine glass that sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

A lovely, spacious fountain trickled water by the front entrance, where she was politely greeted by a doorman.

The woman at the front desk gave her directions while she called ahead to announce Kagome's arrival.

The elevator stopped on the seventy-fifth floor. She put on her best smile as she opened the glass door and walked into an elegant reception room.

"So, _you_ are Kagome Higurashi?"


	3. A New Employee

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome did her best to stifle a persistent yawn that didn't seem to want to go away. She'd been waiting for over an hour to finally meet with her new boss, and the girl who'd greeted her earlier seemed to have completely forgotten about her existence. She tucked a few stray hairs from her face and sighed morosely. The girl finally stood up from her chair and motioned for Kagome to follow suit. She knocked briskly twice and opened the door.

"Taisho-sama? This is Kagome Higurashi, the secretary sent by the agency."

Piercing topaz eyes stared straight back at her.


	4. The Boss

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Sesshoumaru Taisho was owner and executive president of what had once been his father's most successful enterprise. His lifelong training had fully capacitated him for his current role as oldest heir of the Inu-Taisho dynasty. His absurdly good looks were overshadowed by his cold, expressionless façade and his infamous reputation as an intelligently ruthless man.

He stared intently at the shapely young woman as a weak wave of purification washed over his body. His hairs stood on end. His groomed eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. '_Leave it to those fools at the agency to bring in a priestess...'_

"Hmm," he replied.


	5. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome sighed blissfully, submerging her lush body into the warm tub. She couldn't help letting her thoughts mull on her new employer. Megumi, the girl she would eventually replace as Sesshoumaru's assistant, had spent the rest of their workday teaching her the ropes.

Kagome hadn't seen him again since that morning, and their brief interaction had been dry and dull.

Still, no one could deny what Sesshoumaru Taisho lacked in personality he made up in the looks department with flying colors. Kagome shivered slightly and slid deeper underwater, recalling his amber orbs as they peered straight into her soul. '_Beautiful…'_


	6. Protege

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome had grown accustomed to her daily commune to Nijurokuya Corporation. Two weeks had flown by already and she had spent most of them learning about Sesshoumaru's pet peeves. Megumi had been working as his secretary for over two years, but she was getting married in two months and was leaving the country.

"I've survived here because I picked up quickly on his behavior. Taisho-sama does not care for interruptions or pleasantries. You'll learn to be on top of everything without him noticing your existence."

Kagome glanced briefly at the mahogany doors that led to his empty office.


	7. Open

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

* * *

****As the elevator quickly made its quiet ascent towards the highest floor, Kagome could feel her nerves bubbling inside her. Yesterday had concluded Megumi's employment and, although the young woman had never been too expressive, Kagome could not help but grow somewhat fond of her.

She had taken careful precautions to properly train her replacement, quizzing her for endless hours in Taisho-sama's absence on proper etiquette, likes and dislikes, and tricks on how to accurately read his mood . Kagome had diligently written down all her advice on bright colored index cards.

The elevator dinged and its doors slid open.


	8. Scattered

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Her heels clattered on the wooden floor as she made her way through the elegant lobby and towards her new desk, which sat in plain view of the intimidating mahogany doors. They stood slightly ajar, and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. _'I'm sure the door was closed last night…' _

It could only mean Sesshoumaru Taisho had finally arrived from his weeks' long trip to Nijurokuya's sister corporation, based in China. Before she could crack her sleek briefcase open and pull out those handy index cards, the intercom on her desk chimed. She gulped loudly, feeling her thoughts scattering.


	9. Development

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Sesshoumaru had taken the red-eye and arrived earlier that morning from his tiresome bi-monthly trip to Hong Kong.

Partnership with the Hinode Corporation was in full bloom and he could not risk slacking off on the most vital phase of any venture: development.

He had left his favored business associate, Miroku Murasaki, in charge in his absence. The human proved to be a worthy candidate. Wisdom, loyalty, and honesty were hard to come by in the competitive dog-eat-dog world they lived in.

His eyes were skimming distractedly over some papers when a sweet scent wafted through his nostrils.

_'It's her.'_

* * *

Hinode: 'sunrise'

Murasaki: 'purple'


	10. Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**_  
_

**Author's Note: **Here's that 500 word chapter I promised. Enjoy!

* * *

_'That smell…'_

It seemed to transport him to a time long ago, when he was just a pup and his mother was still alive. And for just one moment, he was transported back to the Goshimboku tree and he could hear the rustle of the leaves that had dried up that winter fall like raindrops towards the ground.

On that day his mother had grabbed his hand and taken him down towards a lake to bear witness to the sakura blooming tradition, her most favorite celebration…

But those days were long gone. Centuries had flown by. He was no longer that foolish pup that danced in circles as pink petals showered beautifully from the sky…

The moment was gone. He would not permit himself any sign of weakness. It was thanks to his cold attitude and sharp business policies that he had transformed and expanded his father's most esteemed life project.

The life-long dream of forging swords from legendary fangs had grown into an empire dealing in the manufacturing of all kinds of items relevant to his family's roots: gleaming swords, sturdy bows, efficient arrows, and deadly knives.

There had been much speculation about a possible expansion towards the cultivation and distribution of silk and tea. Miroku, his wise associate, had hinted at the possibility of this lucrative area of commerce.

This new twist was what bridged the gap between the two sisterly companies in what Sesshoumaru somewhat considered an honorary action in memory of his mother, who had loved silk and tea with all her might.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was not a common man. He had long since learned the art of disguise, a mechanism essential to surviving in the current era. Humans had governed the land for some 300 years now, but still few numbers of his kind remained… and conquered some riches and commodities for themselves as well.

Although the demure silver chain necklace that concealed his identity was practically invisible beneath his sharp black suit, Sesshoumaru felt the metal burning his flesh ever so slightly. He was not accustomed to have anyone cause pain him, and could not even remember when he had last felt this sensation.

He could not tell if he… actually _enjoyed_ the effect that she had on him.

His disguise would hold for a few more weeks, as he had had the magical charm strengthened during his visit to China. Beneath the human façade he felt terribly constricted. Years of suppressing his true form had taught him the value of freedom above all his riches and treasures. Those moments of sheer solitude when he could stop having to hide his true nature…

It was enough self-pity for now.

He refused to be intimidated in any way by the girl. Why, she was just a child in comparison to his lifespan! A human child, at that!

But her smell was exquisite; he could not deny her that.

Reaching across his desk, he pressed the button on his intercom. It was time to confront her perfume.


	11. Copies

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome's heart pounded wildly. Could the organ have somehow dislodged itself from her chest and have risen to her throat?

Crossing the threshold, she took a clumsy step back, no longer being able to recall the appropriate distance.

Lustrous black hair fell over her shoulders, her body curtly bowing in respect. "Good morning, Taisho-sama. Did you enjoy your trip?"

He glanced nonchalantly at her, neatly shuffling a stack of papers until he seemed to find the one he searched for.

"Twenty copies of this. And get Murasaki on the line."


	12. Murasaki

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

The phone rang various times. Kagome was pulling the phone away from her ear when she heard a faint voice coming from the other line.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Murasaki-san? My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am calling in behalf of Taisho-sama?"

When the male replied, his voice was much huskier than it had been previously.

"Kagome-sama, was it? Please, call me Miroku. You have the _loveliest_ voice. Might it match your face?"

She felt her forehead scrunch up in disbelief.

He was hitting on her twenty seconds into the call!

"Please hold for Taisho-sama," she curtly replied and transferred the call.


	13. Houshi

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru was browsing through his e-mails when his phone line began flashing. He turned his hands-free piece on.

"Must you _always_ lead with your womanizing foot?"

There was a pause. "You offend me, Sesshoumaru. Must you always assume I am leading with said foot? … Could it be that that beautiful voice has already spoken to you about me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly darted across pages summarizing the company's latest fiscal report, thoroughly memorizing the information within seconds.

"I do not need to be informed of such things to know they have happened. I have known you for many years, Houshi."


	14. Friday

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

The clock on her computer screen said it was nine on the dot. She rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her hands. _'Guess I should call it a night...'_

It had been quite a busy month. The company's expansion was in full bloom, and since her boss had to be out of the country most of the time she had been left manning the ship. Constant communication through e-mails with Taisho-sama had become somewhat of a routine for her. She was hardly getting any sleep and the long nights were taking their toll.

But tomorrow would be Saturday.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are always encouraged, because they let me know how I am doing as a story teller... :)**


	15. Shousou

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 500**

* * *

Kagome shifted her weight on the seat, her fingers twirled around her straw' s paper wrapper. The highly anticipated lunch date with her best friend, Sango Yuuki, was slowly turning into a waiting game. Her stomach rumbled loudly and Kagome looked at her watch for the hundredth time. _'If she takes just one more minute…'_

Suddenly she saw Sango's tall, athletic figure cross the restaurant, evading all the waiters in one elegant move. Kagome flashed an enormous smile as the two girls engaged in a warm embrace. "Sorry I took so long, Kagome-chan. I got held up at the hospital again."

They both sat down at the small table and Kagome motioned for the waiter to come by their table. "Has Kohaku fallen ill once more?," she asked, quickly reviewing the menu once more. She ordered garlic bread and garden salads as appetizers followed by two glasses of wine.

"Yes, they don't know exactly what he's caught this time. It might be a stomach virus, but doctors these days… they either don't know what it is and pretend they do, or know what it is and pretend they don't." Sango was a beautiful young woman, with long black hair and strong brown eyes. But today her face looked pale, her eyes sunken, and her hair was missing its lustrous shine.

"You need to take care of yourself, Sango-chan. Kohaku-chan needs his sister with good health." Kagome held Sango's hand in her own. "He'll pull through. He always does. He is strong and determined, just like you." The older girl smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. But, that's enough of my woes for now. You must tell me about this new job of yours."

Kagome spent a good deal of time explaining her position and duties to Sango, who listened attentively to everything she said. By the time Kagome had finished, they had ordered their main course.

"It sounds wonderful! I am glad that you've finally bounced back after… you know, what happened with Shousou-sama."

The name still left a bitter taste in her mouth. She took a long gulp of her wine and motioned for another.

"Yeah, well… Inuyasha made his decisions and I made mine. But working at this new place has given me an outlet of some sort. It's like I have no free time to dwell in the past."

Sango nodded, taking a bite of her steamed fish. "Good for you, Kagome-chan."

* * *

In the safety of her modest apartment, Kagome felt her body crumble onto the floor, as deep sobs rattled her chest. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt a piercing burn in her chest. The pain of Inuyasha's betrayal was still fresh inside her memory and her soul.

Her mobile phone vibrated inside her purse. Wiping the tears with the sleeve of her cashmere sweater, she pulled out the device and checked the screen.

It was Sesshoumaru.

And just like that, Kagome pulled herself off the carpeted floor and got back to work.


	16. Tea

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

A strong downpour clattered loudly against the glass windows. Sesshoumaru found it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. As of late, he felt absent minded and that wasn't sitting well with him at all.

Turning away from his desk, he sat back against his chair, silently contemplating the rain as it washed over Tokyo. So accustomed was he to her presence that he didn't feel the metal burning against his skin.

The smell of blossoms roused him from his meditative state. When he turned around, a steaming cup of tea was waiting for him. _'Just what I wanted.'_


	17. Proposal

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

A tall, violet-eyed man strutted into the lobby. He wore a very elegant suit. His black hair was pulled into a tight, short ponytail. He flashed a _very_ dangerous smile her way.

"You must be Higurashi-san. I'm Miroku Murasaki. It is most pleasing to finally meet you."

Kagome extended her hand for a polite shake, but he placed a warm kiss on it instead. She could feel an eyebrow rise in sarcastic disbelief as she tried to pull back. "Murasaki-san… Taisho-sama is expecting you."

He held onto her hand. "He'll wait. How about you and I go out for lunch?"


	18. Rejection

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kagome forced her hand out from his grip as gracefully as she could. She tried to control the angry quiver in her voice, but Sesshoumaru could feel the faint waves of spiritual energy rise from her tiny frame and wash over his youki.

"Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice," she replied bluntly as she gave him a cold glance. "No, I'm not interested. I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it!"

Sesshoumaru felt the corners of his mouth tug into an amused smile.


	19. Defense

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: Thanks for your support! A 1,000 word chapter will be next.**

**Don't forget to review!~**

* * *

With two brisk knocks, Kagome pushed the door open, bowing cordially. "Taisho-sama, your guest is here."

A somewhat flustered Miroku trailed behind her like a scorned child. Immediately after she gently shut the door behind her, he whistled.

"You sure know where to look for them, huh?"

Sesshoumaru pretended to be more interested in reading some of his notes. "Hm."

Miroku sat down and placed his briefcase on the floor. "She'll give in to my charm soon enough."

"You should learn how to treat a lady first."

"Are you _defending_ Higurashi-san?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. "She needs no defending."


	20. An Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word Count: **1,000

* * *

I.

The sun could barely be seen creeping out from the horizon. The sky was colored in deep purple, magenta, and orange hues. From afar, they city of Tokyo was barely beginning to awaken.

However, Kagome was already up and about.

It was difficult to believe twelve weeks had flown by since she'd first stepped into Nijurokuya Co. Many things had changed since that day. One of them was certainly how she'd grown less and less accustomed to sleep, until it had become more of a punishment than a necessity for her.

Kagome had always been a sound sleeper. She enjoyed the warmth of a cozy bed. However, as of late her dreams were plagued with unpleasant memories from times she did not wish to recall. Being awake was the only time she could be in full control of her thoughts and her feelings.

Of course, it also didn't help that her phone would ring all night with company e-mails she needed to reply to.

She panted heavily, her body glistening with sweat. A modest sized television was turned on, featuring a local news station. She pressed a few buttons on her treadmill's control panel in order to progressively decelerate the pace. In the kitchen, the coffee machine was already spurting out its dark elixir and the rich, potent fragrance invaded the small living space. An open window filled the room with a chilly October breeze.

Kagome heard the mobile phone ring from her bedroom, and she carefully dismounted the machine, stretching lightly as she walked towards the device.

"Does he _ever_ sleep?" she wondered out loud, smiling in amusement as she read the short e-mail. Providing the accessibility that Sesshoumaru Taisho required from his assistants had been the most difficult task to fulfill up to date. Although their communication never wondered off to any topic that was not work related, Kagome had grown fond of the feeling of productivity he made her feel. For the first time in a long time, she felt useful and important.

II.

Kagome wrapped the mint green scarf tighter around her neck, carefully making her way down the stairs and into the subway station she went to every morning to go work. Thousands of commuters bustled all around her whilst the P.A. system blared out morning announcements and train route changes. She swiped her fare card and headed left towards her platform. It didn't take long for the sleek train car to pull swiftly into the lane and once inside, she secured a seat in a somewhat hidden corner that gave her a vantage position to scope out the wagon.

Barely three stops later as Kagome raised her gaze from her mobile phone, the unthinkable happened.

Hazel eyes stared intensely back at her.

III.

A sleek, luxury car cruised down the bustling street of Tokyo. From inside its tinted glass windows, Sesshoumaru Taisho glanced boringly at the outside world. His phone rang besides him on the leather seats, but he insisted on paying no heed to the device. He'd had enough of it to last him the rest of his lifetime.

He missed the simplicity of older days. Back then where there was no need for technology and constant impersonal communication, no need for disguises and hoaxes. For a few moments, his heart ached with longing.

He missed being himself.

Suddenly, the car stopped with a violent, abrupt screeching of wheels on the pavement. He could hear his driver, Jaken, curse profoundly at someone, or something that had most likely crossed the street improperly. He peered through the front glass pane and frowned in disbelief.

His driver had barely run over his assistant.

IV.

Kagome felt her breath shorten, body trembling with fear as Inuyasha Shousou pushed his way through the packed train car. Adrenaline surged through her bloodstream, and she jolted out of her seat, her petite frame squirming through the crowd in panic.

The train slowed down as it approached the next station. She could feel the crowd rustle behind her and she knew he was desperately searching for her. As soon as the doors slid open she rushed out, too terrified to look back and see if he had followed her out.

The run towards the exit became a big blur. In her hurry to escape, she did not realize she'd reached the street until a loud screech shocked her to reality.

V.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and walked towards the doe-eyed girl."Do you make it a practice to run into incoming traffic?"

Until she did something unexpected: she broke out in tears.

With an inward sigh, he gently grabbed her arm and coaxed her inside his vehicle. He felt Jaken's intent stare and he stared back coldly. "Do feel free to continue our journey." The driver lowered his glance and the car begun moving once again.

Sesshoumaru raised the motorized window that separated the front and back seat, unsure as of how to proceed. Kagome had ceased her crying, but she looked pale and shaken.

"I do not believe you are in this state because of what just occurred."

She wiped her tears with her scarf. "I am so sorry, Taisho-sama. This is so embarrassing…"

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "I was running away from a awful man."

He stared out the window once more, and could see his building rise in the horizon. He pulled out a handkerchief from his an inside pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you, Taisho-sama."

"Hm."

VI.

Kagome had never ridden the elevator with her boss, and she'd never envisioned sharing a car ride with him, either. The silence felt thick and uncomfortable. They reached their destined floor and he let her exit the elevator first. A gloomy shadow loomed over her, muting the fresh smell of blossoms he'd grown accustomed to.

Something about the situation did not bode well with him.

And he wondered why he felt an infuriating need to crush whoever had harmed Kagome.

* * *

**~Please remember to review, let me know what you think!~**


	21. Relief

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count:** 100

* * *

It had been an exhausting day, packed with meetings, video conferences and incessant phone calls. As Sesshoumaru walked inside his condo, he undid the clasp that held the concealment necklace around his neck.

His neck-length hair immediately stretched towards his hips, the darkness seeping into a luminous silver hue. The sight in the foyer's mirror comforted his soul: pointed ears, magenta face markings, and iridescent gold orbs.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

A small girl of about nine ran towards him and immediately clung tightly to his leg. He gently petted the top of her head with his right hand.

"Hello, Rin," he replied.


	22. Bedtime

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count:** 100

* * *

Sesshoumaru clicked the bedside lamp on. It shone softly with a light pink hue.

She'd always been very traditional with her choices. He was certain Rin would never grow out of her 'pink phase.'

The young girl slipped under the starry comforter, and when she smiled brightly at him, he could see the gap from a recently lost tooth.

"Will Sesshoumaru-sama read Rin a story?" she pleaded with her big, brown eyes.

He sighed gently and walked over towards the bookshelf, pulling out the book he very well knew she would ask for. _'Work can wait.'_

"Once upon a time…"


	23. Home

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count:** 100

* * *

All was exceptionally ready for Taisho-sama's trip, and he'd rewarded her by giving her the afternoon off. Kagome had decided a visit to her family was in order, and had walked all the way back to the shrine.

Lost in thought, she hadn't realized she'd arrived until she heard Souta's call from afar. "Kagome-chan!"

They embraced in a tight hug, and she rustled his hair. "You behaving?"

He smiled sheepishly. "For the most part."

Hundreds of trees swayed around them, and she heard her grandfather's rake at work, scraping against the stone ground. _'It sure feels good to be home.'_


	24. Oden

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome delved happily into the steaming bowl of odon her mother had cooked for her, and all its love and warmth comforted her soul. She felt healed and whole once more.

Miyako sat besides her, admiring the beautiful woman her little girl had grown up to be. But, she could perceive a melancholic darkness dampening Kagome's aura, although she knew better than to ask her daughter directly.

"Why don't you go see your grandfather? I think he had a surprise for you." she proposed, smiling gently as Kagome thanked her for the meal and headed out to the shrine's grounds.


	25. Heirloom

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **500

* * *

Higurashi-san led his granddaughter to the shrine's modest gift shop, which was currently closed for the afternoon. It was neatly stacked with all sorts of trinkets: blessed charms for luck, health, love, figurines, and even precious gems, all for sale. Kagome had seen them all many times before.

But when he pulled out a chunky keychain from his robes and proceeded to unlock a door she hadn't ever noticed previously, her curiosity peaked considerably. They entered a smaller, dustier alcove full of parchments, boxes, vases, and even a well-preserved suit of armor that sat in the farthest corner.

"Jii-chan?" Kagome inquired softly, but the old man was much too busy shifting through a pile of boxes, murmuring busily to himself. She walked over to a wooden table, rustling through various scrolls until one caught her eye.

As she proceeded to unroll it, a drawing of a beautiful white and red kimono peered back at her. Chrysanthemum flowers decorated the neck and sleeves with a long, flowing obi. The ink was faded, but on closer inspection she could see its wearer had a very long mane of… silver hair?

"Aha! I've found it!"

Kagome put the scroll down and walked over to her grandfather, who was dusting the top of a small wooden jewelry chest with his robe's sleeve. Her nose tinkled with a sneeze that did not manifest itself.

He pushed the chest towards the young girl and said, "This is for you, Kagome-chan. It is the oldest Higurashi heirloom. I am old, and won't live on for much longer. The time has come for my eldest to receive this gift, but you must guard it until your death."

Kagome stared blankly at her grandfather; he'd always been known for this dramatic antics. However, she did not need much coaxing to open the box and finally see what was waiting inside.

"Jii-chan!" she gasped loudly, her hands tentatively reaching for the breathtaking orb that sat inside. It seemed to irradiate a pure light from within. It had a pink, polished surface and it was tied to a delicate, silver chain.

"This is now your responsibility, child. You must guard this treasure. We've held on to it as its guardians for a thousand years. I pass it on to you."

* * *

As Kagome sat in the subway on her way back to the apartment, her mind lulled over the small box that was concealed in her leather bag. She hadn't been feeling well since the revelation and she'd hurried back home, afraid her family would notice something was amiss.

A strange surge of energy was coursing through her veins, and she wondered if it was all just a fabrication of her active imagination.

As she walked back to her apartment building, the night air felt harsh on her skin. It would be a cold winter, she was sure of it. Once she was inside her house, she locked the door and walked over to her closet, where she quickly hid the chest.


	26. Rin

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count:** 100

* * *

A small girl with braids, twinkling brown eyes, and a broad smile burst into the lobby, surprising Kagome. She was a tiny thing, but Kagome could tell she was exploding with joy and excitement.

" Hello! My name is Rin. What's yours?" she inquired, grabbing a lock of Kagome's long hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Kagome."

"Kagome-chan has pretty hair. Does Kagome-chan want to be my friend?"

The older girl giggled. _'She's just too cute.'_

She tried to put on a serious face. "Of course I'll be your friend, Rin-chan. But, did you come here all alone?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please remember to review, I find all your opinions and criticisms very helpful. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Jaken

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Rin shook her head effusively. "Rin-chan came with Jaken-sama."

As if on cue, a short, toad-like man walked in, huffing and puffing gravely. Rin laughed, the childish sound resonating across the silent room.

"Child," he spurted out, wiping his face with a handkerchief, "you can't just run away unsupervised! The great Sesshoumaru-sama would have my head cut off if anything were to happen to you!"

His gaze fell on Kagome and he stared suspiciously at her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm Taisho-sama's current assistant." She introduced herself, and he nodded brusquely.

"Rin-chan came to visit Sesshoumaru-sama! Is he here?"


	28. Keep

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi,

**Word count:** 100

* * *

The last thing Sesshoumaru expected to smell was Rin's innocent cotton scent laced with the sweet smell of blossoms. Jaken bowed hurriedly as soon as he spotted his master, offering apologies Sesshoumaru did not bother to acknowledge.

He held back to watch the two girls interact. Rin exuded a luminescent happiness he'd witnessed few times before. Kagome seemed to be grooming the girl's hair, and both of them seemed to be sharing petty confidences.

When Rin glanced over her shoulder and saw him, she ran and clamped onto his leg. She looked up expectantly and asked, "Can we keep Kagome-chan?"


	29. Need

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Almost all the lights had been turned off, casting shadows throughout the office space. The only sound came from the copying machine Kagome was utilizing, as she stacked a packet of papers into orderly piles.

A quick glance at her wristwatch told her it was much too late to walk back to the subway. _'Just my luck.'_

Briefing folders neatly placed in position inside the boardroom, she walked back to her desk to pick up her belongings when she heard a door close behind her.

Sesshoumaru gazed intensely at her and her heart fluttered rapidly. "Do you need a ride?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **A 500 or 1,000 word chapter will be next.


	30. Noble

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **500

* * *

Kagome could clearly see the interrogative in Jaken's eyes as they walked out the building's main entrance, yet he was prudent enough to lower his eyes and pull the door open for them. Sesshoumaru went inside after Kagome had settled down on the seat and the door shut neatly behind them.

Sesshoumaru could hear her heart pounding heavily, and he tried to tone down his acute senses in order to grant her some sort of unspoken privacy.

"Where to?" He asked her and after she gave him the directions, which he passed on to his driver, the car accelerated and drove out of company grounds.

"Rin-chan is a very adorable girl." She spoke out timidly, her delicate hands fidgeting at her lap. "I would have never imagined you had a daughter, Taisho-sama."

"She is not my biological daughter." He corrected calmly. Feeling her eyes on him, he kept talking. "I met Rin many years ago in Hong Kong, during one of my first visits to the Hinode Corporation. I was just walking out from a very extensive business dinner when a very dirty, beaten woman came up to me. She must have been about your age... She held a tiny infant in her brittle arms and extended her towards me."

Sesshoumaru paused, remembering bleakly how strongly the girl had smelt of death and how desperately she'd offered her daughter to him, her empty eyes calling out in despair and pity, a last attempt at receiving clemency for her young-ling. She, who could give her nothing.

"Taisho-sama?" he heard her whisper gently, and he forced himself to return to the present. Her cerulean eyes, just like her emotions, were as transparent as clear, running water. And, for the second time in his long lifetime, he wondered if he could open himself up to a human. _'Her intentions are noble.'_

"I adopted Rin shortly after. The paperwork was a hassle and it took some time to make it official, but money tends to buy favors from even the highest government officials."

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes. A deep throb pounded within his temples; it was as if something from the exterior was trying to violently invade his youki. He pushed back, sending a jolt of his demon energy outwards.

Kagome reached towards her arm with a quick jerk, wincing and cradling her skin as if she had been burned. _'She has not been properly trained…'_

"What is wrong?" He asked, watching as she rubbed her skin, but he knew she would find not physical signs of harm anywhere. "Nothing… ah, I just felt… it must be the exhaustion."

"Hm." He replied, and the rest of the car trip was silent.

When her building came up and the car came to a halt, Kagome grabbed her purse. "Thank you for the ride, Taisho-sama."

Jaken pulled her door open and as she stepped out of the vehicle, he said "Sesshoumaru will do."

* * *

Kagome walked up to her apartment with a giddy bounce in her step.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was difficult to write... I wanted to stay in character as much as possible and still add a bit of fluff. Let me know what you think, and thanks again for reading!


	31. Lovebug

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi,

**Word count:** 100

* * *

Sango took a long drawl of her hot tea, quietly studying her best friend. Kagome was chattering away happily with a certain sparkle in her eyes Sango knew all too well.

"Kagome-chan," she interrupted, glancing suspiciously from across the table, "are you in love?"

The younger girl stared back, mouth hanging open in mid-sentence. She stuttered. _'Aha!'_

"Sango-chan!" Sputtering, she pushed her hair back from her face. "I am NOT in love. Whatever made you think THAT crazy idea?"

Sango smiled, propping her face on her hand. "You're beaming, Kagome. It looks good on you."

She huffed. "I'm not. Really!"


	32. Resemblance

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

As Souta heaved a large box of sweets into their shopping cart, Kagome watched her not so little brother with melancholy. _'He looks so much like Dad…'_

Souta would be graduating high school next year. The realization suddenly made her feel old. Where had the time flown to?

It was Sunday, and the supermarket was bursting with people buying their last minute supplies for Halloween on the following day. The shrine held a yearly celebration that was concurred by hundreds, if not thousands of children and adults, so they made sure to stock up.

"Come on, squirt. We're almost done."


	33. Charm

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Kagome took a break from sorting out the candy into bowls to chase after her grandfather, who was busy sweeping the grounds as usual.

"Grandpa… I wanted to ask you about that weird necklace you gave me last time I came by to visit."

He looked at her, squinting, a thoughtful expression in his face.

"It's more than a weird necklace, Kagome-chan. It is a powerful charm that has protected humans for centuries."

She blinked blankly back at him. "Protected humans from… what, exactly?"

"Youkai, of course." He replied as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.


	34. Skepticism

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay... I was off on vacation. Enjoy!

* * *

A pensive Kagome knelt over the kitchen sink, absentmindedly peeling potatoes for dinner. Her mind kept replaying her earlier conversation with her grandfather. _'Youkai… in the twenty-first century?'_

It had not been the first time Kagome had heard of such things. Living in a centuries old shrine guaranteed its inhabitants a historical background on things like demons and magic. However, she'd always remained a skeptic, so much that she'd denied her initiation as shrine priestess when she was 13.

Her grandfather had always remained sour about the ordeal, though he tried his best not to show his granddaughter his disappointment.


	35. Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **1,000

* * *

The autumn sun, orange and blazing, was slowly creeping down the Tokyo skyline by the time the first throng of costumed children and adults braved the long steps up the Sunset Shrine. Withholding the aging tradition, the shrine grounds were decorated with many stands displaying their goods to their inquisitive visitors. Some sold Japanese sweets and pastries; others sold jewelry, toys, or other curious trinkets. In the center of the stoned pathway, just in front of the old well, sat the Higurashi stand, which sold all kinds of wards and blessed scrolls, amulets, and coins for good health, prosperity, and love, among other wishes.

Souta had been designated this year's official greeter. Kagome watched her younger brother from afar, admiring how well his tailored monk robes fit him. Unlike Kagome, Souta had always been more appreciative of their grandfather's stories and antics, accepting his role as next in line to inherit the shrine with a great sense of responsibility and honor.

It had once been their late father's job to look over the shrine, but he had died when they'd both been very young.

Kagome felt a warm hand lay on her shoulder, and she smiled, turning towards her mother who wore the traditional priestess garb of white kimono and red hakama pants. "He reminds me so much of Masato-san." Miyako spoke softly, and her daughter nodded. "Father would have been very proud of him."

Miyako placed a gentle hand beneath Kagome's chin, tilting her daughter's head up. "He would have been very proud of you too, Kagome-chan. Miko or not. He loved you both so."

They met in an affectionate embrace. "We'll manage down here for a while." Miyako said as they parted. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready, hm?"

* * *

A full moon loomed over the streets, its light shinning powerfully over the crowds. Hollow's Eve was yet another human celebration Sesshoumaru saw no real point to, except for maybe the opportunity to overdo it on sugary treats. Later, he would have to be the one to deal with the tummy aches and the cavities.

But, Rin had a deadly gift for theatrics and an innocent manipulation that got to him every single time.

The small girl had insisted on dressing up as a bee for this year's candy hunt. Two wobbly antennae bobbled on her head and a glittery pair of wings fluttered behind her with every energetic step. Apparently, Rin had stolen a look at Jaken's newspapers and had read about some sort of festival being held in one of the city's most reputable shrines.

It had taken many pitiful looks to convince Sesshoumaru to grant his daughter permission to go, and even more pouting and persistence to convince her father to tag along with her.

Of course, he'd drawn the line at wearing a costume. Instead, he chose a navy blue turtleneck, slacks, and a leather jacket. His short, dark hair brushed against the back of his head in that annoying way he hated.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin thinks we are here already." She exclaimed happily, tugging his hand with a sense of urgency he could not help but soften his gaze to. Down the street they walked in, a great jostle of people, noises, and smells invaded his senses. Scrunching his graceful nose in distaste, he sighed. _'All for you, Rin.'_

* * *

"One more picture!" Miyako cooed, as her two children posed for the tenth time for a family picture. Souta groaned as soon as the camera flash went off, unwrapping his arm from Kagome's waist. "Come on, Mom! I'm tired of smiling, anyways…"

Kagome gushed over the pictures with her mom for a few minutes. "You look beautiful, Kagome-chan." Miyako sighed, smoothing a hand over the kimono fabric. It was an elegant twist to the traditional priestess robes. Though the color palette remained loyal to the original, it was a one piece bone white flowing kimono with a crimson red obi that tied around her petite frame. The sleeves were decorated with geese sewn by Miyako's hand with shinning gold thread. A river of red flower petals adorned the neck, and the look was enhanced by a beautiful gold headpiece that held her elaborate bun in place. It made a delicate noise with every move she made.

She was heading off to her grandfather's stand when she heard a sweet, child-like voice call her name. "Kagome-chan!"

Much to her surprise, her boss's daughter ran up to her, wrapping her tiny arms around her leg. "Rin-chan is happy to see you. She told Sesshoumaru-sama to come to Sunset Shrine, because Rin remembers Kagome is a Higurashi."

Not far behind, Sesshoumaru Taisho walked up to them, his hands stored away in his pant pockets. He looked sharp as always, and she could not help but smile nervously as his amber orbs looked intensely into her own eyes. She brushed Rin's hair away from her face, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "Good evening, Taisho-sama. Fancy we should meet here tonight."

Sesshoumaru sent a knowing glance at his daughter, who avoided his stare at all costs, and he could read all her mischievous intentions at once. _'She is attempting to play match-maker…' _He nodded. "Indeed. It is most curious."

Rin interceded. "Rin-chan loves sweets. Does Kagome-chan like sweets as well?"

The older girl giggled kindly. "Well, sure I do, Rin-chan. But a lot of candy is bad for your teeth."

Sesshoumaru silently hummed in approval.

* * *

Kagome held the taunt bow tightly in her hand, inhaling and exhaling in rhythm. Every year the Blessing Ceremony took place with the shooting of an arrow across a hoop of fire and towards a very tiny target some considerable distance away. Missing would implicate a year of bad omens for all present. _'Concentrate…. Aim… Shoot!'_

The whizzing arrow rushed past the hoop and hit its target dead-center with a loud 'twang' that echoed across the crowd. As Higurashi-san gave the call, cheers erupted and Sesshoumaru admired the young woman. _'Most impressive.'_


	36. Solitude

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count:** 100

* * *

The crowd was diminishing slowly, the festivities coming to a close after the shooting of the blessed arrow and a commemorative dance by a local youth group. Rin had latched onto Kagome's skirts for most of the night, letting go only to grab onto Sesshoumaru's hand, calling his attention to something of interest.

Towards the end of the night, Jaken appeared to drive them both back home. Rin had ushered him away, which left Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone in a rare moment of solitude. They'd been strolling down the grounds in complete silence for a few minutes before he spoke.


	37. Fairytales

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

"You have good aim; aim only achieved by many years of training." Sesshoumaru stated, her mind reeling.

_'Is he… complementing me?'_

"I've been training for many years, Taisho-sama, since I was seven. It is a tradition for women of my family." She replied humbly. "I was much better before, but lack of practice has affected me."

"You do not wear the priestess robes, yet you are skilled in their art."

She sighed, looking up at the sky forlornly. "I brought shame to my family. But, I have no passion for the fairytales."

Sesshoumaru said nothing else as they headed back.


	38. Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

A soft, chilly breeze was blowing, lightly rustling his fine silver tendrils. Sesshoumaru chewed distractedly on a pen as he ran one last time over the latest fiscal reports. On his office desk laid an intricate invitation to an extravagant ball to be held by the Hinode Co. later that month.

He heard the pitter-patter of Rin's bare feet before she entered the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama…" She spoke in a low voice, holding a crumpled magazine page in her hands.

"Hm?"

Rin approached Sesshuoumaru dejectedly, extending the page towards him. A picture of a happy family stared back at him.

'_Rin…'_


	39. Prison

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Sango held her brother's hand as he lay asleep in the hospital bed he'd been prisoner to for the last weeks. He looked pale and frail beneath the fluorescent lights.

She wanted nothing more than to whisk him away from that unpleasant place.

"Rin sounds like a lovely girl." She replied to Kagome, who stood beside her.

"She is. Maybe someday Rin and you can play together, huh?" She said, turning to Kohaku. "You're around the same age, too."

A few silent tears trailed down Sango's cheeks. As Kagome held her hurting friend in arms, she quietly cried as well.


	40. Travels

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Kagome stifled a yawn as she typed up a company e-mail with a heavy heart. She'd stayed up late talking with Sango, her dear friend, who needed her now more than ever…

The intercom buzzed loudly, piercing through the silence. She jumped in her seat, startled.

"Higurashi," he spoke as she walked into the office, "I will require your presence to my oncoming trip to China."

Her interest spiked as he handed her a manila envelope. "Enclosed are your plane ticket and a debriefing on the convention. I trust all will be ready for next week?"

'_Traveling alone… with Taisho-sama...?'_


	41. Vigilance

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Kagome had decided to escape her cluttered apartment in search of fresh air. The afternoon sun was lethargically hanging over the sky as a few white clouds rolled by.

She spent a good deal of time window shopping, stopping only to admire a piece of clothing that had caught her eye.

A tall figure had been following her not long after she'd left her apartment building.

It was there as she browsed the shops.

It was there as she stopped in a quiet corner bakery to have some lemon tea.

And it was there watching as she walked back home.


	42. Clutter

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

The room was a mess. Heaps of clothes lay scattered covering all available surfaces. Two suitcases lay open by the window, awaiting their load.

Kagome grumbled loudly, sourly scouting her closet. The trip was scheduled in three days and she still had no idea what she'd wear.

What kind of activities would they attend to?

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed as she arrived, paper bags filled with their lunch in hand. "I've been gone for thirty minutes! It looks like a typhoon went through this place!"

The younger girl sighed, gently pushing her friend out of the bedroom.

"Food first, packing later."


	43. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Inuyasha Shousou had a reputation of being a terribly impulsive man. His volatile temperament had been known to flare up on frequent occasions, inside as well as outside the courtroom.

His tenacity had also gained him a reputation of a cutthroat civil defense lawyer. He was successful at what he did, and the cases he represented were likely to prevail.

Friends as well as foes agreed his name could not be more fitting, for he was very much like a dog: territorial, strong, brave.

But if they'd asked Kagome, she would have called him a dog for entirely different reasons.


	44. Attraction

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Kagome wrestled her luggage out of the building. Sesshoumaru had e-mailed her with the exact time her transportation would arrive to pick her up.

As promised, the sleek black car rolled onto the street on the dot.

To her surprise it was Jaken who got out of vehicle to load her bags into the car.

Nervous, she walked over to the open back-seat door.

There he was.

He was wearing expensive designer sunglasses and his hair was worn in a polished sleek do. She faltered for an instant. _'So attractive…'_

"Are you coming, Higurashi?"

Blushing, she climbed inside the car.


	45. Entincing

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Sesshoumaru admired her from behind his glasses as she talked avidly about their trip's schedule.

He noticed how she would tuck her tresses behind her left ear whenever she felt particularly excited about something, or how she would wiggle her toes when she was trying to recall a bit of information.

She wore a form-fitting periwinkle dress that brought out her sparkling eyes. The way her mouth moved as she talked was… enticing.

"Taisho-sama?"

"Higurashi."

"We're here… I think."

He looked out the tinted glass. The car was coming to a halt and he saw his jet in the distance.

"Indeed."


	46. Nerves

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Kagome fixed her eyes on her strappy sandal heels. She'd be nervous about the trip preparations and making sure all details would be set once they'd arrive to China.

Yet, she'd completely forgotten she would be actually getting on a plane for the first time.

Sesshoumaru was making idle chatter with his usual pilot when the smell of worry invaded his nostrils. Kagome was biting her nails nervously.

He walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her elbow.

"We will not crash." He spoke lowly, and she shivered lightly beneath his touch.

"Come. It's time to go."


	47. Mommy

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Though he did not enjoy admitting it, he regretted leaving Rin behind during his travels. The girl was currently sulking in her room. He knelt down by her bed.

"Rin."

She crossed her arms tighter across her chest. "Why can't I go with you?"

Before he could answer, Jaken interrupted. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we must leave now if we are to pick up Higurashi on our way."

Rin's eyes lit up. She ceased her pouting, curiosity rich in her words. "Sesshoumaru-sama is going with Kagome-chan?"

Sesshoumaru glanced suspiciously at the girl. "Yes."

She smiled and whispered, "Kagome-chan would be a good mommy."


	48. Bubbles

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

The airplane was like nothing she'd seen before. It was incredibly customized to meet her boss' exquisite aesthetic tastes: minimalistic, pristine.

She'd sat by the window, still fidgeting with her hands as she heard the pilot start the engines.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her, busy working on his PDA. After a few minutes, Jaken strolled by with two glasses of bubbly champagne.

"Thanks, but I don't drink." She said politely.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. He grabbed a glass and extended it towards her.

"Your experience will be more pleasant this way."

Sighing, she accepted and took a long gulp.


	49. Hands

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

She'd had one too many glasses. She was certain of it.

The trip had been short and nerve-wracking. The champagne had helped soothe the majority of her nerves, but had left her with a throbbing headache.

As they waited in the private car for their bags to be stored in the trunk, Kagome flushed as she remembered how she'd reached to clench the hand rest in fear as they descended on the runway and had instead wrapped her hand around his.

She hadn't noticed until the jet had slowed down.

Sesshoumaru had cleared his throat, asking "May I have it back?"


	50. Miko-sama

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on filming for the new Ben Affleck/Justin Timberlake movie, and it basically took up all my time this summer. Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently now. Thanks for reading!**

**Word count: 500**

* * *

Their hotel was unlike anything Kagome had seen before in her life. It towered impressively over them, seeming to stretch infinitely towards the sky. Their bags were rapidly picked up by the concierges and they were checked into their bedrooms with rehearsed velocity.

Sesshoumaru handed her the card key for her room. "I have pressing matters to attend to. You may have a few hours to rest. All expenses will be catered to. Feel free to enjoy any of the resort's facilities."

Kagome beamed at him, and he noticed two cute dimples on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Taisho-sama."

"Hm," he replied gently before walking back to his car.

* * *

As the concierge deposited her bags by the doorway, she realized truly how impeccable her room was. _'It's bigger than my whole apartment!'_

Fresh flowers decorated every corner of the ample space. The color palette used earthy tones and beiges that balanced out the room in a pleasant, comforting manner. The reception area stretched towards a living room, sleek, modern kitchen and two elegant wooden doors. The one on the far right led to a breathtaking bedroom, equipped with an enormous closet and dressing table.

She couldn't resist the temptation. With a running start, she dived onto the bed. It was plush, the satin sheets were cold and soft, and everything she'd ever dreamed of.

'_I could get used to this…'_

She heard someone clear his throat behind her. She'd completely forgotten about the employee. He had an amused expression on his face.

"I will be retiring now, Higurashi-sama. My name is Hiro. I will be your personal attendant during your stay. Taisho-sama has asked me to inform you that he will be awaiting you at the hotel's main restaurant this evening at eight, sharp on the dot, for dinner reservations."

"Oh!" She replied, sitting up from the bed. "Thanks! Let me walk you out."

They both reached for the door knob at the same time. And they both felt a strong jolt of electricity that shook their arms. He looked at her with incredulity; she with fear and confusion.

Hiro dropped his gaze to the floor, quickly shuffling his feet out through the door.

"Forgive me, miko-sama." Was all he said, leaving a very stunned girl alone in the room.

* * *

Kagome wrapped a plush towel gently around her wet mane, walking out the bathroom and towards the box that lay open on the bedspread. The necklace her grandfather had given her 'to protect' stared back at her, twinkling mischievously back at her.

She narrowed her eyes at it, but ceased almost immediately. She was just imagining things. The long trip, the alcohol, it was all in her mind…

But as she closed the box and put it back in the room's safe, she couldn't help but ponder on what the employee had called her. _'Miko-sama...'_

Dressed and ready, she locked the door behind her, but could not stop feeling the past was about to catch up with her in unfathomable ways.


	51. Flourish

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

As the dial on his wristwatch set to eight o'clock, Sesshoumaru looked up instinctively and turned his gaze to the entrance of the restaurant, which was empty except for two or three occupied tables.

Kagome was already standing there, being greeted by the host.

His eyes greedily roamed over her figure as she made her way towards their table, wearing a form-fitting amethyst dress that stopped short of her knees. Her jet-black hair was pulled into a loose bun and a few tendrils softly framed her delicate face.

As he stood up and pulled her chair back, her smile flourished.


	52. Shiver

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Wine was poured into their spotless glasses.

Candles were lighted, and their soft light cast mysterious shadows over his handsome features.

His orbs, liquid topaz, were slightly glazed as her locked eyes with her and she hastily brought the glass to her lips, breaking off their visual contact.

"So," she began, stuttering, "I must confess I don't know much about you, Taisho-sama."

"Sesshoumaru," he corrected her, leaning back on his seat with anticipation.

"Sesshoumaru," she repeated without faltering, and the sound of her voice sent shivers down his arms.

"You met my family, yet I don't know anything about yours."


	53. Family

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 500**

**Author's Note: **I know you've been asking for fluff. Your wishes will be granted... soon.

* * *

"My family."

It left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Against his usual judgment he decided he would grant her request.

"My family is… complicated, at best. I carry on a very long, traditional blood-line of royal linage. The Taisho House may be one of the oldest in Japan."

Kagome was silent, but in her eyes he saw what she wanted to know, so he obliged her.

"My father's name was, or rather is, Akio Taisho. He created Nijurokuya Co. many, _many _years ago. Before the company, I was born and my family was…"

He wanted to say _perfect_, but had it ever been as perfect as he thought?

She smiled encouragingly. "Go on."

"It was placid. My father treated me as his son. But, things changed. My father changed."

"Because of the company."

"No," he replied, as he wrapped his fingers around his glass. "Because of his lover."

The waiter approached their table, and brought a tray full of assorted appetizers: warm croquettes topped with the finest caviar, succulent shrimp glazed in a sweet walnut sauce, and a lobster quiche to share.

They ate momentarily in silence, Kagome's eyes cast to her plate. She broke the silence first.

"What is your mother like?"

_And for just one moment, he was transported back to the Goshimboku tree and he could hear the rustle of the leaves that had dried up that winter fall like raindrops towards the ground. On that day his mother had grabbed his hand and taken him down towards a lake to bear witness to the sakura blooming tradition, her most favorite celebration…_

"She was a beautiful, graceful, nurturing mother. She seldom spoke, but rather invested much time tending her gardens. I spent many a day frolicking in our common grounds by her side. My father's betrayal took a great toll on her mental health. She forgot to bathe and to eat."

And Sesshoumaru remembered being more of a child, but not yet an adult, gently washing her grieving mother, forcing her to eat meals she would leave barely touched, attempting to keep her wilting, neglected flowers alive.

Hatred swirled up inside him until he felt her soft hand on his own and he felt he was breathing again.

"You know, I had a similar experience with my mother." She spoke gently, her touch reassuring to his soul."My father, Masato, passed away when I was still a child. He was killed in a car accident, by a drunk driver. My mother was left alone with two small children, with an enormous shrine to tend for. Our grandfather –my father's father- came to the shrine to live with us shortly after. He assumed responsibility for the grounds and the business. But for many days and nights I had to stand not being comforted, but rather be that source of strength for Souta and mama."

The rest of the meal was shared in an embracive silence that made them both secretly feel more intimate than ever before.

* * *

_Akio_ means 'glorious hero' or 'glorious man.'

_Masato_ means 'correct man.'


	54. Emerald

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

In the midst of sunrise and a sleeping stupor, the blinds stealthily drew away and a dim glow washed over the bedroom.

In the kitchen, the elaborate coffee machine began to brew its scheduled batch.

A cell phone vibrated by the night table, rousing Kagome from her slumber. She groped around until she felt in beneath her fingertips and brought it close.

There was an email from Sesshoumaru. "Which one?"

Someone knocked at the door, and Kagome rose to put on her robe. When she answered the door, a maid held two ties in her hands.

"Emerald," she e-mailed back.


	55. Confidence

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Kagome met Sesshoumaru downstairs in the lobby, from where they rode off in a private car to Hinode Co. headquarters. She noticed him wearing the tie from earlier and couldn't help smiling at the fact her boss was finally taking her opinion into consideration.

After a general tour around the main building, they were whisked away into an elegant boardroom, where Kagome diligently took notes during the entire course of the meeting.

There was much talk of growth and expansion, and seeing that determined, confident spark light up in Sesshoumaru's eyes made Kagome feel there was nothing he couldn't achieve.


	56. Prompt

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

'_What is __**he**__ doing here?'_

Three days short of their return back home, as Kagome approached the lobby to meet up with Sesshoumaru for business, she spotted Miroku Murasaki.

Instinct warned her to run away promptly.

Her wishes were crushed when he saw her from afar and began walking towards her. "Higurashi-sama!" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "What a most lovely surprise."

Kagome smiled tightly. "I wish I could say the same," she muttered, pulling her arm back.

She felt Sesshoumaru walk up behind her and she breathed again in relief.

"Won't you kiss mine as well?"


	57. Wealth

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

The two men sat by the hotel bar as the bartender served their drinks. Ties were loosened and jackets were taken off. Glasses of scotch clinked together as they toasted to their successful proposal closure.

"I must admit being wealthier than this morning feels pretty satisfying," Miroku spoke, grinning.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly, sipping his drink. "There are more rewarding things in life than money. You will learn this sooner or later."

"Well, I'll be damned," Miroku replied amusingly. "That Higurashi girl has already changing you for the better."

Sesshoumaru mentally evoked her luminescent smile, and looked away. "Perhaps."


	58. Court

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 1,000**

**Author's Note: **Here's that lengthy chapter you were asking for. This chapter officially marks the beginning of a whole lot of drama. Remember to read and review! Comments and opinions are greatly appreciated, bad or good.

* * *

The ball was tonight, and the impending proximity of the situation was grating Sesshoumaru's nerves. He had never been one for social outings, not even the ones his father had once given on so many occasions before his mother died and even less the ones that were held for his company. He always felt suffocated and doomed right before attending one.

The fact that he had used business as an excuse to invite his secretary along was adding a great deal of anxiety as well.

He'd been sitting by a corner of the vast penthouse he was currently staying in all afternoon, lost in perturbing thoughts. Images of a certain Kagome Higurashi swirled across his mind repeatedly, but he also thought of his daughter Rin, and even of his father, whom he hadn't seen in a very long time.

A knock on the door roused him from his pensive state. With his sense of smell he could tell it was Miroku who, for some reason, had decided to take it upon himself to be an annoyance at precisely the wrong time.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards the door, stepping behind it as he pulled just a fraction of it open. Miroku slid by quickly, and the door promptly closed behind him.

"Out of uniform, I see." He remarked, taking a look at Sesshoumaru's overflowing silver hair and regal face markings. The taiyoukai simply scowled in response, and Miroku took this as his cue to go straight towards the mini-bar. Sesshoumaru took his place back by the corner as his business partner and only friend served two glasses of whiskey and handed one over to him. They raised their glasses in silence and took their first tastes.

"Are you sure you don't want a date for tonight? I have the phone number of a most _lovely_ escort service. " He walked over to the table and poured himself another glass. "Or could it be," he asked as he walked over to the opposite side of the room, "that you've already invited someone?"

His response was an ice cold glare.

Miroku shrugged and cleaned out the whiskey in two gulps. "Suit yourself."

* * *

The hotel room was a mess. Cosmetics, pieces of underwear, towels, and other grooming objects lay scattered across the bed. A navy laundry bag hung from the closet and a pair of strappy beige heels sat beneath it.

"Oh, Sango! I'm just really nervous," Kagome squeaked out as she held her mobile phone to her ear with one hand whilst painting her toe nails with the other. "You know how clumsy I can be. I just couldn't imagine falling down flat on my face in front of all those people... maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I could say I ate bad oden?"

On the other side of the line, in an entirely different country, an annoyed Sango fought to make her way through the vast Saturday crowd that gathered at the supermarket.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk! " She yelled, tossing a bag of rice into her cart. "Kagome, are you sure you're not just nervous because you have feelings for your boss? I mean, you _are_ going to a ball with him… you'll be wearing that beautiful gown you bought. There will most likely be dancing, great music, with a full moon tonight…"

"What?! Sango! That's completely ridiculous!" She sputtered back, cursing as she dragged the nail polish brush across the length of her foot. "Look, I got to go… you're breaking up…bye!" She flipped her phone closed and tossed it away. It bounced on the carpet a few times and landed by the closet.

Kagome took a good look at herself and groaned.

* * *

The reception was to be held in the ballroom of a nearby hotel, but since Sesshoumaru had some details to attend to before the social function started, he had left earlier and had arranged a private car to take Kagome separately to the ball.

She sat in silence in the back, her hands furiously fidgeting with her suede hand clutch. The car ride had been briefer than she'd anticipated and, before she knew it the driver was holding the door open for her.

"You look breathtaking, Miss. And that beautiful necklace you are wearing!"

She smiled back, her hand absently flowing towards the glistening jewel that hung from her neck.

* * *

Before she had left the hotel, Kagome had been faced with a terrible predicament: she'd left the pertinent accessories to match her dress back home. The dress was a soft beige color, strapless with an empire waist cut, which flowed like airy silk around her legs. She'd let her hair down this time and styled in it loose curls.

Kagome plopped down on the bed, frustrated, until she spotted the box that held the Shikon no Tama.

"That could work."

* * *

The ballroom was decently filled with guests by the time Sesshoumaru and his Board finalized signing the last of the papers. Miroku had been there as well, but the taiyoukai had kept his resolve to not look into his friend's eyes. He was about to search for his cellphone, when he lost his breath.

From the stairs walked down a beautiful vision. It was Kagome. He took a step forward before the crowd's gasps and murmurs stopped him.

"Look! It's the jewel! The Shikon no Tama!"

"The Shikon Miko?"

"Who would bring her here?"

Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru from afar and smiled at him, clearly oblivious to the action occurring around her. Before he could get to her, a man reached out to grab her arm. Kagome stared back in shock, unprepared. "What are you doing?"

"The Shikon Miko…" He breathed out loud, the words foreign and familiar to Kagome all at once. "You dare wear the jewel in a room full of youkai?! Who will protect you from our wrath? "

He was pushed back by a furious Sesshoumaru, who wrapped his arm tightly around Kagome. "I will. I, Sesshoumaru Taisho, intend to court the Shikon Miko."


	59. Protection

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

**Author's Note:**Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since my last update. I just want to thank all of those who have taken the time to read and follow this story. Hopefully I will have a lot more updates for you guys… enjoy!

* * *

Sesshoumaru was livid, furious even. How could this fact escape him? It had taken him every ounce of self-control not to violently drag Kagome across the lobby and into an empty room. He heard her heartbeat quicken when he surrounded them with his demonic energy in order to conceal their conversation from prying ears.

"What the hell is going on?", she spat out.

"Why would you wear that jewel? Are you insane?" He grabbed her arms tightly, ignoring the burning sensation of her spiritual aura. "Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't been here to protect you?"


	60. Existance

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

It was all just a dream. It _had_ to be a dream, right?

There was no way this could be happening. Why would these people actually know what the Shikon no Tama look like? Why would they threaten a miko?

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Kagome began to feel short of breath; his dominating grip was draining her. She felt a current of defensive energy surging through her veins, pushing back against his powerful demonic force.

"You're a youkai, aren't you?" She whispered, lips trembling. "Then… youkai really exist?"

Sesshoumaru let go of her brusquely, ignoring the smell of his burning flesh.

"We do."


	61. Severity

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Miroku was waiting outside as Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him. He smiled to a couple of humans who walked past them, and put his hand on the youkai's shoulder.

"You realized you've just publicly proposed to her, right?"

The monk's smile did well to hide the severity of the situation.

Sesshoumaru held his impassive demeanor. "I had no choice… they would've killed her."

"Be as that may be, Taisho-sama, you've just forced Kagome into a life you do not know she would ever want."

Sesshoumaru knew he owed her explanations, but he felt cheated. "Take care of her, Miroku."


	62. Assimilation

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

The door creaked open and a sliver of light flooded the dim room.

"We need to go, Higurashi-sama."

It was not the voice Kagome wanted to hear, so she made no effort to move. Miroku walked up to her and knelt down on the floor besides her crumpled form.

"I know it must be hard for you to take this all in. I trust after some rest you will be able to better assimilate what has happened."

Kagome looked up. "All my life, I told myself demons and magic were lies."

"This isn't the worst thing that has happened tonight."


	63. Supervision

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

The city lights flashed past them as their car sped through the highway. They sat in silence; he was observing, and she was sulking. In her hands she clutched the jewel forcefully, half wishing it would just vanish.

She felt his eyes fixed intently on her and frowned. "Are you really going to keep staring at me? You're starting to freak me out."

Miroku smiled, crossing his arms. "Taisho-sama has requested I watch over you in his absence."

"What?" Kagome sputtered.

"I am not to let you out of my sight." He replied gravely.

"Great." She grumbled under her breath.


	64. Passage

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

The night had been an utmost nightmare; minutes had trickled by slowly until at last, dawn arrived. Her mind was a mess, mainly because she hadn't sleep a wink in hours, but it also probably had to do with the fact she hadn't stopped playing back the past few years.

Kagome had refused her training and the rite of passage as priestess. She'd rejected her father's heritage by choosing to disbelieve youkai existed. She'd disappointed her grandfather by choosing a life outside the shrine.

She thought back to her grandfather and how he handed the jewel over to her without hesitation.


	65. News

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Inuyasha Shousou wrapped his lips around a very expensive cigar, clouds of smoke billowing from his mouth. He'd just won a trial with a high payout. Maybe he'd call an escort later. He deserved a little excess.

Even with his concealment charm in place, he smelt him before his hazel eyes could spot him. He waited for him to approach. "What the hell is it now, Kouga?"

The man smirked. "News travel fast to everyone but half-demons, apparently."

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your brother is engaged."

"So?"

"You'll never guess to whom." He smirked.


	66. Faux Pas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

_'This isn't happening...'_

It was their departure day, and Kagome was dragging her bags towards the lobby, furtively hoping to see Sesshoumaru and have a profound conversation. She realized after a night's worth of reflection, that she had most likely embarrassed him in front of his peers.

She did not know much about youkai decorum, but Kagome was certain bringing a miko, untrained as she might be, to a demon party was definitely a faux pas.

Instead, it was Miroku who waited for her there, wearing a stupid smile on his face.

It was going to be a long trip.


	67. House Arrest

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Kagome had been holed up in her apartment for three days, ever since she arrived from the ill-fated trip. Pigging out ice cream and watching movies had only superficially served as a distraction, but when her groceries ran out she knew it was time to leave the house.

She called Sango and the girls agreed to meet for lunch at their favorite sushi bar. She grabbed her purse and keys, making her way downstairs and out of her apartment building.

There was a limo waiting for her. When the window rolled down, she glared disbelievingly at a smiling Miroku.

"Seriously?"


	68. Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

"Stop following me!" Kagome growled, turning away from the car and walking towards the bus stop. She heard the door open, his quick footsteps trailing behind her.

"Higurashi-sama, wait just a moment!"

"What is it with you?!"

Miroku kept looking at her with his signature smile; one that was fake and real at the same time. "Taisho-sama requested …"

"For you to take care of me, I know." Kagome sighed deeply. "Why is he acting so weird? Why do I need a bodyguard, especially when that bodyguard is _you_?"

"You forget Sesshoumaru-sama's promise to you. You are now his intended."


	69. Jesting

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

"His… his _WHAT_?!"

"I'll drive you, Kagome-sama." He said, and for the first time the tone of his voice was serious.

Miroku held his arm out for her. She bit the inside of her cheek to help herself from saying anything she'd later regret. Wearingly, she linked his arm with his and they walked back to the limo.

"Kagome, I know that by your training you must know something about youkai."

She nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru-sama publicly proposed to you that night… which means you are his fiancée, forever."

Kagome gulped nervously. "You're kidding, right?


	70. Saviour

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

"Youkai law is very totalitarian and absolute. When a demon announces his intent to mate, he must go through with it or risk expulsion from his clan and humiliation. Sesshoumaru has sealed his fate to yours."

Kagome stared blankly ahead as the car made its way across downtown. "We haven't even gone on a date… how could he do this?"

"Kagome-sama… when you showed up wearing the Shikon jewel, they would've killed you without hesitation. Sesshoumaru saved your life by risking… well, everything. He promised himself to a priestess… he, a demon."

She remained silent.

_'Did Sesshoumaru really save me?'_


	71. Peek

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Sango sat, distractingly looking outside when she saw him. He was tall with broad shoulders, and his hair sat in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head.

He was walking towards the entrance, holding the door open for… Kagome?

_'Is that her boss?' _Sango thought flustered, as she stood to meet her friend in a warm embrace.

"Sango-chan! I missed you so much." Kagome smiled brightly, turning to the man.

"This… is Murasaki-sama."

He walked straight towards her, gently grabbing her hand. "I am most pleased to meet you, Sango-sama."

Then he stole a peek inside her top.


	72. Spectacle

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews and support! I am on a roll right now and have been updating about twice a day now... I can't help it! Your support means a lot to me as a writer and serves as my fuel to give you guys more and more chapters!

I've been keeping it short, but there should soon be another lengthy chapter coming up... I'd say in about 15 drabbles or so.

* * *

A loud slapping sound echoed across the small restaurant, and whatever conversation had been ongoing ceased at once.

Kagome gaped in horror.

Sango panted furiously.

Miroku smiled delightfully.

"What was _that_?!" Kagome whispered frantically, noticing how close her friend was to losing it.

"This guy's a joke! He was looking down my shirt like a real creep!" Sango shouted hotly, and Kagome definitely felt all eyes focused on their spectacle.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome accused, hitting Miroku by the back of the head. "I don't know what the _hell_ Sesshoumaru-sama was thinking when he left me with you!"


	73. Engaged

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

**A/N: **A special thank you to my readers Raven2010, Saholia, TsukiyoTenshi, Veraozao, Maronn, and DragonEye0905! You've been there with me from the very beginning. Thanks for your support!

I would also love to thank all of those who have read and reviewed 'Inevitable'; I would name you all, but it would take up the whole chapter!

* * *

The two women walked down a path that ran across a lush park. It was a Saturday, and it was filled with the happy shouts of children. They could see kites billowing in the air.

Kagome sneaked a peek across her shoulder; Miroku was walking behind them about 50 feet away, distractingly fiddling with his PDA.

She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her closer. "Something happened."

The older girl furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm, uh, engaged."

Kagome rapidly covered her friend's mouth with her hand.

"It has to be secret! I haven't even told you _why_ yet."


	74. Happiness

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

As Miroku took out his wallet and pulled out some bills to hand to the vendor, Kagome and Sango sat on a bench, delving into their hot chocolates.

The coldness of winter echoed throughout their coats, and their chilly bodies mewled in content when they drank the sweet liquid.

Kagome rested her head on Sango's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"This seems so surreal. Are you sure this guy isn't just a hallucinating lunatic?" She asked disapprovingly.

Kagome giggled. "I _think_ I'm sure he's not."

"Do you think you will be happy?"

She didn't know what to say.


	75. Unhappiness

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Inuyasha Shousou was a very unhappy man.

He sat in the back of his limo, glaring exasperatedly at the afternoon Tokyo traffic. He'd just left his office, where his foul mood impregnated everyone; it had not been a good day.

He couldn't control himself. News of his half-brother's engagement had sent him over a very dangerous edge.

Sesshoumaru… engaged to _his_ Kagome? How the hell had they even met?!

"Can't you find another route or something?!" He yelled to his driver, who knew him well enough to keep quiet.

Inuyasha would do everything to bring his brother to an end.


	76. Hope

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

The room was bleak and poorly lighted, the walls a muted shade of white.

It was not as cold as outside, but you couldn't take off your coat either.

It smelled of cleaning detergents, but you could still smell sickness.

Miroku stood by the doorway, watching as Kagome and Sango fussed over a pale, bony boy of about ten or eleven years old who lay on the hospital bed, multiple wires connected to his body.

His heart beeped steadily and he could barely smile, but he felt the love irradiating from his heart towards two girls who loved him back.


	77. Notice

Hello, readers!

I am currently in New York City, waiting for the impact of Hurricane Sandy. As you all may know, this storm is expected to hit the East Coast any minute now. I hope that we may all join in prayer to ask for the well being and health of all of the people that reside in the states that will be hit hard by this terrible storm.

I promise to update on Sunday, November 4, and post no less than three chapters: I owe you guys for all the wait! Thank you all for your support and messages!

For those of you currently residing in the Carolinas, Virginia, West Virginia, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, New York, Boston, and Washington ... God Bless and stay safe.

Warm regards,

_Helena Mariel_


	78. Something Blue

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

**A/N: **Thank you for all your best wishes! Thankfully my family, friends and I are safe and sound. Unfortunately, many Americans have lost their homes and some have even lost their lives. I send out by best and most sincere wishes to all of Hurricane Sandy's victims and hope that you all may recover from his natural disaster soon.

On a lighter note, I couldn't resist sneaking in a chapter, as I am visiting relatives who have electric power. So, here it goes!

* * *

Sesshoumaru had not seen his father in over a hundred years. He had no need to, neither had he wanted to do so.

But recent developments had placed him in a precarious position. He recalled to the first day he saw the girl walk into his office and scoffed.

Who would've thought he'd be swallowing his pride for a human? Not to mention the fact he had proposed to her!

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with annoyance. What would his father say when he learned of his predicament?

He thought of a beautiful blue eyed girl, and all was at ease.


	79. Darkness

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for waiting, guys! Here are those chapters I promised. Enjoy! 3

* * *

Miroku sat in complete obscurity. He did not fear darkness; how could he?

He'd grown up in it.

Sitting cross-legged, he focused on his pranayama breathing, emptying his mind.

Miroku became an orphan very early in life and was left in the care of a foster house supervised by Sōhei monks.

One of these men had seen great spiritual potential in the small child who rarely cried or fussed, and took him under his wing.

For ten years, Miroku was raised underground, deprived of sunlight and taught the arts.

Until one day, a man named Sesshoumaru Taisho came for him.

* * *

Pranayama: Yoga breathing technique

Sōhei: Warrior monks of the Feudal Era


	80. Tear

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

It is difficult to find someone that does not wish to be found, even when that person is your own father.

This was certainly what Sesshoumaru had been thinking as he arranged private investigators to seek his father's whereabouts. But money had the power to make things happen.

He was currently driving up to his father's current estate, which looked abandoned and wild. The familiarity had struck him as odd until he'd realized this was the house in which his mother had been buried centuries ago.

'_The old fool is turning sentimental…' _Sesshoumaru thought, as he held a lone tear.


	81. Paternity

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Even with the magical charm that suppressed his demonic energy, Sesshoumaru knew his father had been made aware of his presence in the vicinity. It was inevitable; their blood bond was far too strong for any spiritual object to hide.

As he sat in the car attempting to compose himself, someone knocked on his window.

"Are you staying in there like a coward, or are you going to come out and say hello to your father?"

Sesshoumaru suppressed a sigh and opened the door, admiring his father's appearance. His silver beard stretched majestically towards the floor.

"Hello, Father." He murmured.


	82. Mate

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: **100

**Author's Note:** I want to hear your feedback on what you'd like to read more on these following chapters:

a. Some background information on Sesshoumaru's past and his relationship with Miroku;

b. A relationship development between Miroku and Sango;

c. More about Inuyasha and Kagome's past relationship.

Let me know through your reviews!

* * *

Inside the manor, the stone walls looked weathered and dull. Moss spread over the darkest corners of the room like a blanket of emerald foam.

The room was dim and it smelled of memories long forgotten by everyone but the two males inside it.

Sesshoumaru observed the way his father had deteriorated in the past hundred years. He looked unkempt and dirty.

"What brings you here, son?" He asked gently, secretly pleased with the apprehension that irradiated from his older son. _'He's finally feeling...'_

"I have chosen a mate." Sesshoumaru replied.

Akio grinned. "You've come to tell me she's human."


	83. Outstanding

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count:**

**Author's Note: ** Hello!

Thank you to everyone who participated in my poll! The general consent was that you wanted to read about Inuyasha and Kagome, so that's what I'll be touching for the next chapters. I'll be creating another poll soon enough to hear your feedback. As always, thank you for reading and for your lovely reviews.

* * *

If one were to read Kagome Higurashi's high school yearbook, one would find the words 'hardworking', 'sweet', 'intelligent' and even 'childish' as adjectives used to describe her.

Her pictures would be found in extracurricular activities, like the debate club and the Honor Society.

The front pages of the yearbook would sport her high school picture with the words 'Class President' written in bold under it, followed by an inspirational message she'd written herself.

Any of her classmates would say she was organized, responsible, and always willing to help.

If asked of her disorderly boyfriend, her girlfriends would cringe in disapproval.


	84. Untamed

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Maybe it was his long mane of untameable black hair, or that devilish manner in which he would smile at her whenever he'd do something inappropriate. Maybe it was simply troublesome hormones or a lapse of common sense.

Kagome fell for Inuyasha, hard. He was everything she'd never been: rebellious, courageous, and uncaring of people's opinions. He was a few years her senior and was already establishing himself as a lawyer by the time Kagome was entering a higher education institution.

They would spend long hours together goofing around, until Kagome began to study for her LSATS and things changed.


	85. Crushed

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Kagome sat by her bedroom window, silently scoping out the dark in search of his luxury car. It was the weekend, and the student dormitories were nearly vacant: they had most likely left for their homes or were out on the town.

She looked back into her room; her eyes falling on the care package her mother had sent her for her birthday. She'd taken her last exam of the semester and had accepted Inuyasha's invitation for a double celebration at a fancy restaurant.

After four hours, she undressed and lay down to sleep, tears washing over her swollen cheeks.


	86. Neediness

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

After her graduation from Komazawa University, Inuyasha Shousou offered his on-again and off-again girlfriend an entry level position at his law firm. Although their constant bickering brought forth much pain to Kagome, she felt she needed to be with him to survive and could not conceive a proper course of action.

Their dynamic at work was prudent and productive, and Kagome soon gained the respect of her fellow co-workers who considered her an essential part of their legal team.

Due to her student loans, Kagome went back to live at the shrine with her parents until she paid the debt.


	87. Fear

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

She'd left the office and was offered a ride home by a co-worker.

They'd ridden in amicable silence. She'd gotten out of the car, waving as it drove off.

She began to climb the stairs when he felt someone grab her hair forcefully.

"What the hell were you doing with that guy?!" He snarled menacingly.

"Inuyasha, let me go… you're hurting me!" She whimpered fearfully.

"You're mine!" He growled back, his hands going for her neck.

She screamed into the night as a wave of energy surged throughout her and struck Inuyasha, tossing him down the stairs as she escaped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Domestic violence is a serious offence. If you or a loved one are being abused by your partner, please notify the police and seek professional counselling. Every 9 seconds a woman in the US is assaulted or beaten. Everyday in the US, more than three women are murdered by their husbands or boyfriends. Failure to report any kind of abuse (male to female, female to male, male to male, or female to female) can result in legal penalties, arrest, or death. Please speak up and break the cycle of abuse!


	88. Over

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sat by the worn kitchen table, distractingly knitting a scarf for her son. She glanced up the wooden stairs towards Kagome's bedroom door for the millionth time.

It remained closed.

She knew not what had happened that night, but her daughter had practically burst into their home after work in hysterical tears.

Kagome had refused to talk about the events and had not gone to work for a week.

Her motherly instinct told her it certainly had to do with Inuyasha and their ongoing break-up and make-up relationship.

_'Maybe they'll finally be over this time,' _she thought.


	89. Apologies

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

The apologetic calls and gifts didn't take long to arrive.

Inuyasha would insistently call over and over again at all times of the day, until she had to turn off her phone in order to remain sane.

Two days after their fight, baskets of flowers and chocolates began arriving daily.

She asked her mother to give them away and sulked profusely for days. Only after two weeks did she feel prepared enough to face her best friend's nagging. She'd invited Sango over and both girls had a long, healing cry over the ordeal.

Kagome smiled. "It's time to move on."


	90. Incredulous

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi,

**Word count: **100

* * *

Inuyasha Shousou could only think of ways to grovel and gain Kagome's forgiveness.

He called her and sent flowers, candies, letters… but nothing seemed to work.

He thought of that night and how she'd sent him flying back at least twenty feet in the air. It was obvious she wasn't a mere human.

One afternoon on his way to the Sunset Shrine, he saw a leggy, raven haired beauty walking down the sidewalk.

Pulling over in his fiery red sports car, he called out for her. "Oi! What's your name, angel?"

She stopped and cocked an incredulous eyebrow.

"It's Kikyou."


	91. Classified

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

**A/N: **So, I've been wondering about this for a few weeks now.

Would you rather have me write more 500 or 1,000 word chapters or do you prefer the 100 word format? The longer chapters usually take long to write and update.

Let me know through your reviews! Thanks for reading!

* * *

They sat across from one another, rummaging through a pile of newspapers and job applications.

"How's 'barista wanted for the Good Brew Tea Shop?'" Sango asked, her eyes fixed on the classified section.

Kagome shook her head, reading from her newspaper. "'Wanted: circus animal trainer'…?"

"'Looking for well-endowed, single women to provide professional services.' Who the hell posts this kind of crap?" Sango asked agitatedly.

Kagome snorted with laughter, as her eyes fell on a small, demure ad.

"Exclusive assistant position in Nijurokuya Company. Excellent hours and pay."


	92. Weeds

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood by the terrace, its wood long since weathered and faded by the elements.

What had once been his mother's esteemed garden was now a looming mass of weeds that had overrun the estate.

A strong gust blew from the east as Akio quietly walked towards his son.

"Harumi loved this garden, almost as much as she loved you."

Sesshoumaru felt coldness seep into his heart, his words hard.

"You're wrong. Mother loved you above all else."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

"So am I," he said, walking away.


	93. Cash

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

**Author's Note: **I'd like to clarify a bit of information relevant to Chapter 91.

The scene where Kagome is searching for a job was meant to create a sort of 'full circle' between the flash into Inuyasha and Kagome's past relationship and the beginning of this story, where she begins her employment in Sesshoumaru's company.

As always, thank you for reading 'Inevitable' and sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Sango had received a call early that morning.

She rushed to grab her special bag, which was always packed in case of emergencies, and ran out the door, its slam echoing throughout the empty space.

They had found a liver for her young brother.

Details were hasty and vague as to the sudden appearance of the organ donation, but Sango wasn't remotely interested in this information yet.

Only after the ten hour operation, as Sango signed hospital documents, did she ask the nurse about its origin.

"I don't have much information about it, miss. Only that it was paid for in cash."


	94. Patience

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Miroku lied back against the trunk of his luxury sports car, his thumbs hammering away on his so-called smart phone, which was currently not living up to its name.

The contraption was not following directions: it did not want to answer incoming calls, it did not want to type the letters he pressed, and it would not even power off.

He breathed in deeply, and slowly exhaled out through the mouth.

He was a man of spirituality. His priestly vows, which were made centuries ago, included patience and clemency.

He was going to smash the damn thing against the pavement.


	95. Ride

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

It was just one of those days.

First on the list was the gruelling headache to which she woke up to.

Her days of absence to work created an impressive load she'd take days to deal with.

Her heater broke as she turned on the shower, screams breaking through the morning silence as cold water hit with full force.

A thin layer of grimy snow already covered the streets by the time she made her commute to the office.

A car slowly pulled up towards her as rain began drizzling from the heavens.

"Would you like a ride, Kagome?


	96. Paralized

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

* * *

Being in a car with him felt… surreal.

A flurry of contradictory emotions rushed through her veins. Their last meeting had been cold, and had taken place much too long ago.

Uncertainty paralyzed her, gluing Kagome to the seat.

It was Sesshoumaru who reacted first, crossing the physical space between them as his body gently encased hers. She felt her back pressed against the door, his breath pleasantly near hers.

Kagome felt every inch of her body tremble with anticipation, feeling his light brown eyes gravitating towards her rosy lips.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered in unison, and she smiled.


	97. Common Sense

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: **100

**Author's Note: **Time for some fluffy action! I'll be celebrating the one-hundredth chapter of 'Inevitable' with a special surprise... ;)

As always, thanks for reading and for your lovely reviews!

*I've been given notice that as of late the storyline has felt a bit rushed... I know I've bombarded you with different scenarios these past chapters, but it's been meant as a sort of preview to later events which I promise to elaborate further.

A special thank you to missartemis88 for pointing this out. I will try my best to keep with a more patient pace. :)*

* * *

He had woken up that morning unsure as to what would happen between them. Though he would never admit it, his subconscious had been rattled with nerves and anticipation.

Sesshoumaru truly had _missed_ her… against all his "common" sense; he'd decided to let a human into his heart.

He was certain she was trustworthy of such a gift.

As he grew near their paths crossed in an act of fate.

Her energy had tugged at his _youki_ in the sweetest way. Her cerulean eyes, widening with surprise, made his breath quicken.

Holding her close, he knew she felt the same.


	98. Power

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood by the window, gazing at the stormy Tokyo sky.

Behind him sat Kagome, fidgeting with her raven hair.

"Where did you get it the Shikon No Tama from?"

"My grandfather gave it to me about two months ago. Apparently, it's a family heirloom... he told me he was passing it on to me, and that I have to guard it for life."

He turned around to face her. "You still have no notion of the jewel's true power, do you?"

"What do you mean by true power?"

"Kagome, the jewel could kill all demons... if you told it to."


	99. Betrothed

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

Kagome flew from the seat with one defensive motion, her nostrils flaring with anger.

"You can't possibly believe I would do something like that!"

Sesshoumaru strode towards her, unleashing a very small portion of his demonic energy. Automatically, her reiki flared up around her and he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Do you feel it, Higurashi? Do you feel your instincts as they inevitably attempt to fight me? What will happen if I were to unleash my full power? Would you exterminate me?' He spoke softly, watching her face contort with realization and decision.

"I would _never_ harm my betrothed."


End file.
